


They Call Me Emrys

by unicornherder



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Magic Reveal, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornherder/pseuds/unicornherder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Morgana tortures Arthur and threatens to take the throne, does Merlin have a choice but to use his magic in front of them? In front of the whole kingdom? What if he can use it to defeat Morgana AND bring magic to Camelot at the same time? One-shot. Reveal!fic. Written before the finale aired, so it's canon!verse until that point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Call Me Emrys

**Author's Note:**

> This story is already published in my fanfiction.net account, but since I just made this one, I decided to publish this before posting my new story so I could see how it works. I hope you like it. :)

To say that the following events happened quickly would be one hell of an understatement, or it would be to Arthur, anyway. One instant, he was alone in the throne room and the next, Morgana was there with him. She had stormed through the main doors, and all Arthur had time to do was turn around in confusion before she had cast a spell that left him paralyzed in a kneeling position facing away from his throne, towards her. Merlin was nowhere to be found; Arthur hadn’t seen him all day, and was about to send someone to look for him when Morgana had interrupted.

The witch was staring down at her brother, a smirk growing on her face as she decided how to go about what she came for. Sure, she could just leave him there, or kill him quickly, but what was the fun in either of them? He should be made to suffer as she has, as others like her have.

“What do you want, Morgana?” Arthur raged, finding that his voice still worked through the binding spell.

Looking as though she was almost gliding across the floor, Morgana leisurely approached him and bent down to retrieve Arthur’s sword from its hilt. She slid it out slowly, looking for a second as though she was going to run Arthur through with it right there, but instead she gave a little shrug and tossed it across the room without another thought. “Shouldn’t you know?” Morgana spoke slowly, deliberately. “I’m here to claim what is rightfully mine, and what I deserve.”

Arthur stared at her, anger boiling up inside him. Was she ever going to give this up? “What have you done to make yourself worthy of the throne? All you’ve done is hurt people—“

“And that makes me any different from you?” She hissed back, defiantly.

“Actually, it does,” Arthur countered, confidently. After years of Merlin constantly reminding him that he was a king the people loved, it had finally started to sink in. Granted, Arthur knew he was far from perfect, but he was learning. And he knew for sure that any kingdom under Morgana’s reign could never be one of peace.

“Those are brave words for someone who can’t even move his fingers.” She taunted, crouching next to him and placing her hand on his chest. She kept it there for a few seconds, staring at him like he was merely the cause of an unpleasant odor she found in her home, before she used it to shove him backwards. As Arthur hit the ground, the spell binding him was broken, and he immediately jumped to his feet. “Don’t even try.” Morgana warned smugly, pointing across the room to remind him where his sword now lay.

Morgana snapped her fingers and the doors to the room opened, letting in about a dozen members of her army, all armed. Arthur looked around at them, realizing with a sinking heart that he was completely trapped, without a weapon, _and_ that his guards had probably been slaughtered by the intruders. “What are you going to do?” He growled at her.

Morgana took a step forward to whisper into his ear, her voice feigning innocence. “I wasn’t really sure of that when I came here, but… I’m thinking something along the lines of torture and humiliation.. how does that sound?” She ran her hand through the king’s messy blonde hair as his face hardened. Arthur’s hand shot out to grab at Morgana’s throat, but just as he made contact an electric shock ran through his body and he pulled back quickly, staring at her in bewilderment. His jaw clenched as Morgana signaled for her guards to step forward, two of them grabbing a firm hold on Arthur’s arms and forcing him into a kneeling position once again. Morgana glowered at her half-brother, a smirk forming on her face as she saw his eyes widen with fear despite himself. 

She winked at him, and pulled out a small, silver dagger which Arthur recognized as the one he had given to her on her birthday years ago. He remembered making Merlin sharpen it. It was a stupid idea of for present, really. She held it lightly, turning it over and playing with it between her hands, before whispering, “Shall we begin?” 

***

Very slowly, Merlin began to once again become aware of his senses as his head swam back into consciousness. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop his head from spinning. His memory of everything that happened came back to him quickly once he realized his hands were chained behind his back against the ground, and he was slumped half sitting, half lying against the wall of a dungeon-like room. _Morgana._ The witch, or rather her henchmen, had snatched him out of nowhere; he was drugged before he had a chance to protest, and presumably dragged to where he was now chained. Merlin remembered waking briefly, just enough to catch pieces of Morgana’s plans to invade Camelot and dethrone Arthur, and for Morgana to threaten and hit him before he was knocked out again.

He looked around, calling out to check if anyone was still there. When he didn’t receive a response, Merlin closed his eyes, muttering a spell and breaking the chains that held him. He stood up, rubbing his wrists and pocketing the chains before hurriedly making his way outside. He didn’t recognize where he was, but the coming sunset told him he had to have been out for at least a day. He had to get back, as soon as possible. Arthur needed him.

“Dragon!” Merlin yelled, feeling his voice drop an octave as he continued to call for his friend. Within a minute, Kilgarrah appeared above him, his huge form casting a large shadow over the man looking up at him. The dragon landed in front of Merlin, and bent his head forward in greeting. When he spoke, the dragon’s voice was as distinct as ever, and Merlin was glad to hear it. “Is there something wrong, young warlock?”

Merlin spoke quickly, worry starting to cloud his thoughts. “Can you tell me where Camelot is from here?” 

“The kingdom is over a day’s travel away, although there are quicker ways of getting there. What’s wrong? What brought you here?” Kilgarrah’s voice sounded concerned, and he bent forward to listen.

“It’s Arthur—he’s in trouble and Morgana took me here. She’s going to attack Camelot—“

“And you need a ride there?” Merlin raised his eyebrows at how quickly the dragon was offering help, but he didn’t question it. Instead, he just nodded, and Kilgarrah bent down to let him climb on his back. Merlin did so, and before long felt the familiar sensation of wind blowing in his face as the dragon quickly took off, soaring towards Camelot.  
***  
 _Crack._ Arthur hissed through his teeth in pain as the whip collided with the bare skin on his back once more. Morgana had made it a point to use non magic weapons, as a “courtesy.” She had taunted him, saying Arthur would like it better that way, and would approve more than if she used magic. She was already finished with the dagger, and with the torch which had been lit, put out, and then used to inflict painful burns on his chest and arms, and which then lay on the ground a few feet away. Somewhere in the middle of this Morgana realized just how crazy it all was, but it was followed shortly by the realization that she didn’t really care.

In between strikes Arthur managed to get out the words that were barely over a whisper, “why do you hate me so much?”

Morgana didn’t even hesitate. “Because you are ignorant, blind to the possibilities of a world that you hate for reasons that don’t exist. And you're as arrogant as your father.”

“How can you be so sure that—“Arthur winced as his back received another blow from one of Morgana’s men. He closed his eyes tight, trying to compose himself, “that I feel the same as he did?”

Morgana rolled her eyes. “Are you trying to tell me that you’re different than him?” The witch’s voice was low, as if she was daring him to defy her words. Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but was struck again on the back, and instead let out a short cry of pain. He could feel the blood running down his back, soaking into his waistband, and all he could do was bend forward on his hands and knees, and wish that he could find a way out of this, or that someone would come and help.

All heads in the room turned to the side door as it opened with a creek, and one of Morgana’s guards walked in. “Have you summoned the people?” She asked quickly, and Arthur’s heart sank as he realized what she had meant by humiliation. The man answered her, bowing. “Yes, my lady. They're all here, awaiting an important announcement from their king.” The man’s eyes strayed to Arthur as he gave him a look that the King couldn’t comprehend, but which looked strangely uncertain.

Morgana smiled. “Good. Well, we wouldn’t want to disappoint them now, would we?” She turned to glare at Arthur before giving an order to her men. “Come on,” she said shortly, before beginning to walk towards the exit. The two men who had been in charge of torturing Arthur put down their weapons, and picked him up by his arms, half dragging him out as Arthur tried to stand but wasn’t given enough time.

The second the knights of Camelot who were gathered outside caught a glimpse of Arthur and the group making their way down the castle steps, they drew their swords and advanced forward. Morgana pushed them back with a wave of her hand, and raised her voice to them. “If any of you so much as take a step forward, I'll kill your king!” She turned around, grabbed Arthur by the shoulder and threw him the remainder of the way down. He landed with a thud, and with a large effort managed to turn and look at Morgana.

“Were you not going to kill me anyway?” He hoped Gwen wasn’t going to be there to see it, but knew he wouldn’t be that lucky.

Morgana answered him almost absentmindedly. “I might.” She watched him struggle to a get on his hands and knees before looking up to the people who had gathered. She pointed down at Arthur, raising her voice so they would all be able to hear. “Look at your king now. Look at the man you pledge allegiance to, who you would be willing to die for. He is weak, and pathetic, and he knows not how to rule a kingdom.” An uncomfortable rustle moved through the crowd. No matter how much all of them wanted so badly to do something to stop her, they couldn’t. Not yet, anyway. Arthur stirred once more, trying to push himself into a standing position, but Morgana stopped him by firing a curse. Arthur yelled in pain as he fell on his knees again.

“I am strong.” Morgana continued her speech as though nothing had happened. “Strong enough to take him down, and you would do right to pledge your allegiance to me. I am Camelot’s ruler now, and you _will bow_ to _me_.”

Arthur looked up and saw Gwaine, who had a hand on his sword and looked as though he'd kill Morgana right there, and wanted nothing more than to do so. 

Looking around told him many of the others felt the same. “What make you so sure that they will?” Arthur spoke to Morgana, trying to make his voice loud enough for her to hear.

She snapped back at him. “I don't think I gave you permission to talk.” But he stood up anyway, this time shakily making it to his feet without Morgana stopping him. Though the frightening look in her eyes did almost that.

Arthur continued, facing her, putting enough malice in his voice as he could. “You have done nothing but hurt them. How many attacks have you led on this kingdom, how much innocent blood was spilled because of you?” There was a sudden change in his tone as he tried to reason with her. “We were friends, Morgana. , _You_ were a friend of Camelot, but now you're nothing but a—“ his voice cut off suddenly, and his hand flew to his throat. The witch was strangling him, cutting off any air reaching his lungs without even moving a finger. Panic filled the king’s thoughts, as he fell to his knees once more, his vision beginning to swim.

***

“We’re going to be too late.” The dragon spoke suddenly, turning his head to look back at Merlin. “She’s using magic as we speak.”

Merlin gaped at him, helplessly. “You’re the one flying!”

“ _Listen to me_ , young warlock.” The dragon continued quickly. “Many sorcerers have the ability to transport themselves instantaneously from place to place through the air.”

“But I’ve never done that before!” He was panicking. “I don’t know how!”

Kilgarrah’s tone was that of wisdom that he used only when he was instructing Merlin of something important. “I believe you can, if you try. You have great power… _and_ if you jump off my back you’ll have no choice but to figure it out.” That last part was spoken in somewhat of a sarcastic tone that made Merlin want to exclaim “ _not now!_ ”

“You want me to jump off your back when we’re hundreds of feet in the air?!” Merlin shook his head, adamant and outraged. “I’ll fall to my death!”

“You have no choice but to try! The young Pendragon is in trouble; he needs you to go now.” That was it, he knew he had to. Merlin knew he had to go, and it would be pointless to wait longer.

Merlin nodded. “So I just jump, then? How will I know what to do?” He had already moved to a standing position, trying to keep his balance as the dragon’s body rocked with flight.

“Your magic is strong; it will show you. Just go! And good luck!” So before Merlin could dwell on it any longer, he jumped. He threw his arms open wide, and felt the wind push him around, rustling through his clothes and hair. Falling like this was probably both the best and the most frightening thing Merlin had ever experienced, and for a moment he was lost in the wonder of it. But quickly the looming treetops served as a reminder that he had to do something, fast, or he would be flattened. He closed his eyes, concentrating on Camelot, and at how _alive_ he felt from almost flying, and suddenly it came to him. He yelled a spell, and turned a summersault in midair. For a second he could feel himself being transported, something he would look back on and call the weirdest sensation he had ever felt. It was as though his body was being squeezed through a tight hole; then, just as soon as it started, he was out and landing on his feet in front of the steps to the castle. He clumsily caught himself from losing balance, and took a few seconds to marvel at the fact that he did it, that it worked!

In a matter of seconds he saw Morgana standing on the castle steps, her crazed and exhilarated expression was pointed at a spot next to where Merlin stood, before she spotted him and it turned to shock. Merlin quickly turned to where she had been looking, and his eyes fell upon Arthur, who was on the ground and clutching at his neck, choking noises coming from his throat. Merlin’s eyes widened as he crouched down next to Arthur, wracking his brain to try and remember something to do. Morgana fired a curse at him, but Merlin put out his hand to stop it without even turning his head. He touched Arthur’s throat, closed his eyes and muttered a spell, then let out a deep breath when it worked and Arthur sat up again taking large, gasping breaths.

Merlin held on to Arthur’s shoulders, trying to help him breathe. He took in the sight of the king’s battered chest and what he had seen of his back, and felt his heart drop to somewhere in his stomach. Then, to make matters worse, Arthur saw him and his eyes filled with worry and concern, and it was apparent that he hadn’t seen Merlin’s magical appearance. “Merlin... You idiot, what are you doing? Get back.” Merlin didn’t know how to respond, but knew what had to come next. “Merlin!”

“Arthur, I have magic.” He spoke quickly, before he could think otherwise. He was vaguely aware of the entire kingdom and Morgana still watching him, but he ignored them unless they decided to attack. “I'm a sorcerer, and I know what I'm doing. I promise—"

“So I was right, then.” Morgana interrupted him, taking a few steps down, coming closer to them. “You do have magic.”

Merlin glanced back at Arthur before standing up, but the king’s face was unreadable. Merlin turned to face Morgana, and nodded. He was breathing heavily, and an anger that had started when he saw what Morgana was doing boiled inside him, intensifying when he saw her face. His hands clenched into fists, words pouring out of his mouth before he really knew what he was doing. “Did you really think this would work?” The smug look on Morgana’s face only made him angrier until his voiced rose to the point of shouting. “This might actually be your dumbest plan yet. You think the people are going to stop loving Arthur because of _this?_ This won't change anything. You've only proven how strong he is, and how evil you are.”

“I’m not evil, Merlin.” Morgana glared. “You of all people should realize that. I want the same thing you do: to be able to live in a place where we aren’t hunted down for having such a gift. I can make that happen, whereas Arthur would only continue to punish—“

“No.” Merlin cut her off. “No, see—you’re wrong again. You were too ignorant to even think about the possibility that Arthur would be different, that he would accept people like us. He’s better than you.” Merlin glanced down at Arthur who was staring up at him, his expression filled with emotion. “The people will never pledge allegiance to you.”

“Who ever said they had to?” Morgana looked around, smirking, as though she dared anyone present to challenge her.

Merlin took another step towards her, and spoke quietly. “Do you know who I am?”

Morgana gave him an incredulous look, completely caught off guard. “ _What?_ Don’t be ridiculous—“

“Do you know what the Druid people call me?” His voice was firm, bordering on a challenge.

Morgana looked beyond annoyed, as though she couldn’t believe he was speaking to her like this; but Merlin could tell she was curious. She was about to speak, but Merlin cut her off. He looked right into her eyes as he let the name roll of his tongue. “They call me Emrys.”

The fear flooding Morgana’s features was unmistakable, and Merlin had to fight to keep the grin off his face. Morgana spoke, her voice quivering. “You—you're bluffing. Emrys is an old man!”

“You think I don’t have disguises?” He was feeling confident now, adrenaline racing through his body. “Come and face me. We can end this, or you can leave Camelot—“

“I will not give up my kingdom!”

“Than face me.” Merlin glared at her until he heard a soft voice from next to him. “Merlin,” Arthur was looking at him with wide eyes as though asking him not to go through with this. Merlin gave him an exasperated look, “Sire..”

“Fine,” Morgana stood tall, nodding her head as though reassuring herself, and Merlin faced her again. There was probably about three seconds where they only looked at each other before both of them moved at the same time, firing a curse that sent them both flying backwards in opposite directions. Arthur got the hint and moved awkwardly to the side, not keen on getting in the middle of this.

Merlin jumped back to his feet and ran towards Morgana, summoning wind and using it to knock her off her feet once more. When she landed on the ground, she screamed; it was loud and piercing, and Merlin felt his feet being lifted off the ground as he was thrown back yet again. He used his hands to try and push himself to his feet, but cried out in surprise when they sunk into the ground instead. Morgana had made the ground around him like quicksand, and he was sinking quickly.

He could see Morgana coming towards him again, so he yelled a curse that made a huge bubble of water surround her, something that would hopefully keep her at bay long enough for him to figure out how to get out. But he was stuck; he didn’t know any spells useful for this situation, and the only thing he could think of—turning the ground solid again—would trap him. He looked around for anything that might give him an idea, but found nothing. Well, nothing until he heard a voice from right next to him. “Grab my hand!” It was Arthur, and the king had his hand outstretched towards Merlin, who grabbed it without hesitation. Together they pulled him out, and Merlin quickly changed the sand back into solid ground. “Thanks,” Merlin said quickly, relieved.

Arthur shook his head, amazed. “Don’t mention it,” he said, incredibly amused by Merlin’s manners. 

Some of Morgana’s guards, upon seeing that Merlin was receiving help, ran forward to try and help her out of the water while others charged towards Arthur and Merlin. Arthur turned to where he had seen Gwaine and the other knights, and yelled at them to attack, though they hardly needed the order. They ran forward, leaving Merlin and Arthur immersed in battle on all sides. Arthur turned to look for a weapon, but winced in pain. “You can barely walk,” Merlin pointed out to him concernedly.

“Shut up, Merlin.” Merlin rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stay and argue; Morgana had gotten free and was advancing on him.

“I don’t care what destiny says!” Morgana was yelling, enraged. “I _will_ end you!” She grabbed a sword from a nearby knight and enchanted it to fly at Merlin, who dodged it easily, sending it flying back. Morgana brought her hand down, causing the sword to hit the ground with a loud clang. She yelled again, and fire burst out of her hands. She laughed in surprise, but threw the fire towards Merlin. He drew up a huge shield out of air, stopping the fire just as it was about to hit him, and he couldn’t help but notice how cool it looked against the transparent shield.

It was too bad there weren’t any walls around to throw Morgana at to knock her out; it was always so convenient that way. But he would have to make do without any. He looked sideways and saw one of the small dog statues—quite possibly the one he had previously enchanted to make real—and said a spell which made it fly towards Morgana’s head. She almost dodged it, but it hit her shoulder and she fell to the ground. Merlin was above her in seconds, about to fire a spell that would knock her out, but she was too quick. Merlin was hit with an invisible force that sent him, yet again, flying backwards. He hit the ground hard, but quickly rolled to the side, ducking under Sir Leon sword-fighting another warrior. Despite being in the middle of a fight, Leon smiled at him and called encouragingly, “go get her, Merlin!” 

Merlin gave an incredulous smile—that probably looked more like a grimace—back at him and ran around to where Morgana was, but he couldn’t find her. There was battle everywhere, and he suddenly worried about what would happen if she managed to escape, though he didn’t really think she would try. He spun on the spot, frantically looking around for her, and gave a cry of fright when she appeared behind him, thrusting a sword at his chest. He only just dodged it; the blade ripped his shirt and made a cut on his side, but he used her momentum push her off balance once he had gotten out of the way, grabbing the sword from her hand in the process.

Morgana fell on her back, and this time Merlin was right there, and ready if she tried to defend. He held the weapon to her chest, somewhat surprised that the fight ended with a sword in his hand, but not really caring. He stared down at her, breathing heavily, as Morgana looked up at him. He could see tears in her eyes as she spat out, “just kill me, then.” She sounded so sad, and defeated. “It’s destiny, isn’t it?”

As Merlin looked at her, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to do it. Not like this. He had poisoned her before, but that was different; the entire kingdom would’ve died if she hadn’t. He noticed that people were starting to watch now; the fighting was dying down and it was an obvious victory for Camelot. The only thing left was to kill Morgana. But did she really have to die?

Merlin saw movement out of the corner of his eye and knew it was Arthur. “I can’t do it,” he said, almost apologizing. 

“You don’t have to.” Arthur’s voice was comforting and soft. He walked forward, with more effort than he let on, and took the sword out of Merlin’s hand, taking his place at holding the sword to Morgana’s chest.

Morgana eyed them warily, her eyes moving between the two, breath bated. Arthur took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thinking. “I’m going to make you an offer, Morgana. Only one. You can take it or I’ll kill you.” The crowds had returned, and now stood around them. Even what was left of Morgana’s fighters stayed. “Leave Camelot, and never return. If any of my men see your face, you will be executed. And hopefully” he glanced at Merlin, “this kingdom will from now on be under the protection of a powerful sorcerer, so you wouldn’t stand a chance even if you tried.” His voice was firm, unremorseful.

“Where will I go?” Morgana asked.

“ _That_ is not my problem.” Arthur pulled back the sword. “Guards, escort her out of the kingdom.”

“Wait.” Merlin pulled the chains he had been bound with out of his pocket, closing his eyes and saying a spell. “Here. If she wears these it will limit her power until you can get her out. Just in case?” Well, probably; he didn’t actually know if it would work, but he was feeling newfound confidence in his powers so he figured he’d give it a try. Arthur nodded in approval, taking the cuffs and putting them around Morgana’s wrists. She was dragged to her feet, and was starting to be led from the grounds.

“Goodbye, Morgana,” Arthur said before turning his back to her.

Once she was a good ways away from where they stood, Arthur looked around at everyone gathered and realized they were expecting some sort of word from him. He looked at Merlin, who was avoiding his gaze and looking both pleased and worried. Arthur walked up to him, took Merlin’s hand in his, and raised it above his head, smiling. Merlin looked back at him, surprised, but grinned unconsciously when he saw the king’s face.

The applause and cheers were instantaneous and deafening, and Merlin could do nothing else but gape at them. Never, not even in his dreams had he imagined this kind of response from revealing his magic. He knew somewhere, wherever Kilgarrah was, he was celebrating.

***

“You haven't said anything about it yet.” Both Merlin and Arthur were in the king’s chambers, where Arthur had collapsed onto his bed seconds after entering the room. Merlin was sitting next to him, doing his best to heal his wounds. 

Arthur turned his head to look at Merlin and ask, “about what?”

Merlin shrugged slightly, moved his head from side to side awkwardly and looked down before looking up again and answering. “My magic!” 

Arthur let out a sigh as he felt Merlin’s hand on his back followed by unnatural warmth and an almost immediate easing of the pain. “I thought I settled this in the courtyard when I said Camelot would be under your protection. I didn’t think anything else needed to be said.” He paused, and then realized something that made him want to give Merlin a bop on the head. “ _Merlin_ , I’m letting you use magic on me now! Shouldn’t that say enough?!” 

“Alright, alright! Calm down!” Merlin stammered, blushing. “That’s good.”

Arthur closed his eyes and continued. “Yeah. I can’t say that I don’t feel a little betrayed that you didn’t tell me sooner, but honestly… I’m mostly annoyed I didn’t figure it out on my own. Maybe.. maybe I did, but.. I definitely knew there was something about you, but I didn’t want to question it.” Merlin was trying to figure out if Arthur wanted a response, but was saved when Arthur continued.

“I'm not an idiot, Merlin.” Arthur pushed himself into a sitting position and sat facing Merlin. “So many unexplainable things happen around you, my wounds tend to be completely healed when i wake up from being unconscious, you’re always involved in anything to do with magic, and lastly, why would anyone walk unarmed into so many battles without question?

“But I’m not angry. Part of me feels like I should be but… you’re a hero and I owe you my life and so much more. You're to be honored.” Arthur paused, pursing his lips. “And I think this would be a fitting start to a celebration… one that would include an official lift to the ban of sorcery in Camelot.” He’d been flirting with the idea for years, and after what Merlin did, there was no way he could wait. 

“Arthur!” Merlin gasped, and he was sure his cheeks would spit from the gigantic grin on his face.

Arthur couldn’t help but smile at the look on Merlin’s face; he looked like an excited child. “I'm not saying I won't step in the second it's used for wrong, but if they're going to use it like you than who am I to stop them?”

There was a pause, before Merlin said quietly, “thanks.”

Arthur shook his head. “I should be thanking you.” He leaned forward and ruffled Merlin’s hair affectionately, making him laugh.

“Now sit still, will you?” Merlin ordered playfully. “I want to finish this.” He reached out his hand almost shyly and put it on Arthur’s chest, right over a particularly nasty burn. Arthur flinched but watched in fascination as Merlin mumbled indiscernible words under his breath, and his eyes flashed gold the second Arthur could feel the warmth on his skin. 

“Woah.” Arthur looked down, seeing that the burn was almost completely gone. He looked back up at Merlin, giving him an amazed look. “Your eyes…”

“Yeah.” Merlin responded sheepishly, though he didn’t know why. He never expected this to be something he could talk about with Arthur, and it was strange, but he was most certainly not complaining.

“Weird.” Arthur grinned. “But what I really want to know,” he began, as Merlin’s hand moved to another spot on his chest, “is why you stood by me all these years knowing that if I found out about you I could have had you killed.”

Merlin met his eyes again. “Because I believed in you. And in our destiny.”

Arthur nodded, his eyes warm like they usually were when Merlin talked about believing in him, but then gave him a very confused, questioning look. “Destiny?”

“The dragon told me,” Merlin quickly answered him.

“ _What?_ ”

Merlin laughed, realizing how crazy it all sounded. “Look, can I explain later? It's been kind of a long day.”

Arthur eyed him strangely, looking torn between laughter and exasperation. “Of course,” he said slowly. “And I’ll be wanting the full story, just so you know.”

“You’ll get it.” Merlin assured him, knowing full well just how insane the full story was, and how long he had waited to tell it all. And, as it turned out, the wait was completely worth it.


End file.
